Pregúntale a Marco
by emma.dan
Summary: "... Y ahora. Ahora Jean le mira con hambre y al mismo tiempo con cautela. Como si él mismo no entendiera que sucede. Armin, por supuesto, mucho menos. Todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de Marco."
1. Chapter 1

Armin se acuerda de Eren, siempre de Eren primero. De cómo le contagiaba de entusiasmo y esa esperanza de que el mundo en las páginas desgastadas fuera real, tangible. De rodillas raspadas y moretones incontables nacidos de peleas, persecuciones, días soleados en campo abierto. Recuerda perfectamente la nuca tostada de Eren, quien le jalaba de la mano con prisa por descubrir el mundo y la reverencia, la admiración que le inspiraba. Se acuerda también del día en que se dio cuenta que la cosa no iba por ahí y, aunque no se le desplomó el suelo, también supo con dolorosa claridad que Eren nunca le tomaría de la mano con la misma intención que a Mikasa, eventualmente.

Recuerda haber dejado ir con el tiempo. Que la herida no había pasado de un pinchazo y que de algún modo sabía que esas cosas pasan. Que aquello fue y vino sin más ceremonia que ensoñaciones inocentes.

Y ahora. Ahora Jean le mira con hambre y al mismo tiempo con cautela. Como si él mismo no entendiera que sucede. Armin, por supuesto, mucho menos.

Todo, absolutamente todo, era culpa de Marco.

* * *

\- ¡Eh, Arlert!

Armin se vuelve a mirarle con cara de pocos amigos. Jean lleva una semana jodiéndole con lo mismo y después de haber dormido tan poco, la paciencia se le agota. Ni siquiera va a responderle, sino que se limita a mirarle, cansado.

Jean lanza un silbido y le sonríe con burla. Hay que ver.

\- ¿Te ha pasado un titán encima? Te ves horrible.

Bueno, siempre se podía contar con él para darle al clavo de la peor manera posible.

\- Buenos días a ti también. Jean, si no es tremenda molestia, ¿podemos terminar con esto?

\- Claro, eres tú quien alarga el tormento, mi queridísimo rubio.

\- Ya.

\- Y ¿entonces?

\- Entonces, ¿qué?

\- Vas a decirme o...

\- Jean, esto comienza a volverse fastidioso. Y estoy seguro que lo es para ambos, así que déjalo ya.

\- Imposible, hay demasiado en juego. Podríamos compartir ganancias, ¿sabes?

\- Me lo has dicho en reiteradas ocasiones. La respuesta no ha cambiado.

\- Armin, sé razonable-

\- ¿De verdad acabo de escuchar eso?

La cara de incredulidad de Armin es casi sincera. Casi. Lo suficiente para que Jean se muestre avergonzado por un segundo, el cual aprovecha para darse la vuelta y marcharse, fingiéndose indignado.

* * *

\- Apuesto que fue con Eren. No necesitas confirmarlo, estoy seguro de ello.

\- En ese caso agradecería que dejes de fastidiarme una y otra vez con lo mismo y hagas tu apuesta definitiva.

\- No necesito que me digas qué hacer.

Armin ni siquiera levanta la vista de las ecuaciones, se limita a lanzar un 'mmjm' y eso le cabrea infinidad de hostias.

\- Por otro lado, puede que ni siquiera haya sucedido aún. Con el aire virginal que tienes, es casi seguro, no?

Esta vez Armin sí le mira, impasible. Sus palabras sin embargo, tienen ese dejo gélido que a Jean le pone los pelos de punta porque sabe que se ha pasado de la raya.

\- Sí, tienes razón. Toda la razón, como siempre.

Oh oh. Ha hecho más que pasársela, se la ha saltado y ha aterrizado veinte metros más allá de la paciencia del rubio.

\- Armin, hombre, no te lo tienes que tomar tan en serio.

\- Ah, ¿no? Todos están apostando acerca de si he besado a alguien o no y a quién, pero ¿no me lo tengo que tomar tan en serio? Vaya, me has resuelto la vida, ya podré dormir por las noches.

\- No es para tanto, hace unas semanas la apuesta iba de Connie y no he visto que te quejaras.

\- Tampoco que participara.

Armin juraría que es imposible que Jean Kirschtein se incomode. No debe serle biológicamente posible, pero parece que su silencio está cercano a ello.

\- Lo que menos entiendo, es porqué te la has pasado con esto día tras día. De todos, pareces ser el más interesado en ganar.

Nuevamente no lo está mirando, pero no importa porque Jean tampoco quiere que lo haga. Está demasiado perdido como para contestar a eso.

Está a punto de soltar algo que rompa el silencio, por favor, cuando escucha el suspiro de Armin anunciando su retirada.

\- Si tanto quieres saber, deberías preguntarle a Marco.

Los ojos de Jean se abren tanto que ya no parecen los suyos y es una lástima que nadie más pueda verle.

* * *

Desde un inicio, Marco había rehúsado participar. Ahora, viéndole hecho un manojo de nervios y culpa, estaba claro porqué.

\- Joder, soy tu mejor amigo.

\- Lo lamento, Jean. Debes entender que no es algo que se pueda ir diciendo por ahí como si fueran los buenos días.

El imbécil le está echando una de esas sonrisas de disculpa que sabe que le pueden, pero Jean sigue furioso por alguna oscura razón que no quiere examinar. Para nada.

\- Ya, vale. Pero no me molesta, tío. Digo que... ya sabes, está bien y todo eso.

Marco sabe que lo está intentando con toda su elocuencia, lo sabe y se lo agradece. Aunque no por eso es menos denso, su mejor amigo. Pobre Armin.

\- Gracias, Jean. Pero si es así ¿por qué sigues enfadado?

\- Pues porque no me lo dijiste, ¿por qué más? Después de tanto tiempo contándonos cuanta gilipollez se nos ocurre, vas y te besas con Armin y coño, ¿por qué?

Se está aguantando la risa, de veras.

\- ¿Por qué, qué? Por qué pasó o por qué no te conté?

\- ¡Ambas! Deja de hacerte el corto, Marco o te juro por las putas corbatas de Rivaille que-

\- Bueno, ya. Basta. No te puedo decir mucho porque no es algo solamente mío, ¿entiendes? Ninguno de los dos quería que alguien más se enterara, pero ya que Armin ha dado luz verde, por ponerlo así, puedo contarte algunas cosas.

\- Ajá.

\- Qué quieres saber?

\- Marco, corta el rollo,- le parece increíble que estén teniendo esta conversación- dime qué pasó.

\- Pues nada, que fue un accidente. Armin no me gusta, pero ese día lo vi tan triste que me dio... no sé qué me dio, la verdad.

\- ¿No sabes?

\- Me imagino como suena, pero Jean, te apuesto lo que quieras a que tiene ese efecto en casi toda la gente. Conozco un buen puñado que me lo ha confirmado a su manera.

Jean contiene las ganas de bufar ante el «casi toda la gente».

\- Da igual. ¿Y luego?

\- Eso. Estábamos hablando, Armin era la viva imagen de la tristeza y cuando me di cuenta mi cara estaba en la suya y Armin estaba peor que paralizado. Eso fue todo, de verdad.

La cara de su amigo tiene pinta de estárselo imaginando cuando pregunta,

\- ¿No te dio un bofetón? Porque suena a que te lo merecías.

Se lo merece, según Jean, en presente.

\- Armin es como él solo. - Marco se encoge de hombros- No hizo gran escándalo y me disculpé enseguida. Ambos dejamos las cosas en claro y es obvio que nada más ha sucedido desde entonces.

\- ¿Me quieres decir que no se gustan? ¿No te atrae en lo más mínimo?

\- No Jean, aunque a muchas personas sí.

Ni por enterado de la indirecta; su amigo parece perdido en su mente, como si asimilarlo le estuviera costando montones. Pero le toma por sorpresa cuando pregunta,

\- ¿Y cómo fue?

\- ¿Cómo fue? Pero si te acabo de contar.

\- No, no eso. Me refiero a que, sí, ya sabes. Estuvo bien.

\- Ah, el beso.

Jean gruñe en su asiento.

\- Fue algo rápido. No más que un roce de labios. Agradable, supongo.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Jean?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Armin no me besó de vuelta.

\- ¿Y?

"A mí qué".

Marco le sonríe como si supiera algo que él no y eso sólo empeora su humor.

\- Nada. ¿Apago la luz o vas a seguir despierto?

\- Apágala. Me muero de sueño, qué historia más aburrida la suya. A la próxima me cuentas en el momento y nos ahorramos el gasto inútil de aceite.

\- ¿Crees que haya una próxima?

La almohada de Jean cae con más fuerza de la necesaria en la cara de Marco.

* * *

Jean se acuerda de Laurie. Claro que primero muerto antes que admitir que recuerda el nombre de la primera chica cuya mera aparición en el horizonte le daba vuelcos en el estómago. Se acuerda siempre de decir que qué maja cuando se echó a correr tras robarle su primer beso. Solamente Marco sabe que en verdad fue él quien salió pitando.

Armin claramente no lo quiere en su habitación, pero tampoco tiene ganas de discutir. Le basta con verle una vez para darse cuenta de que Jean no se va a ir sin decirle antes lo que sea que vino a decirle.

-Veo que hablaste con Marco. Lo que no entiendo es qué haces aquí.

-Arlert. Sólo déjame pasar, por favor.

El rubio suspira en clara resignación y aunque niega con la cabeza, parece que es más para consigo porque al mismo tiempo le abre la puerta y lo incita a que le siga. La habitación está tan ordenada que parece casi vacía. La vista de Jean se pasea por las paredes hasta topar con Armin, quién se ha sentado en la cama y le mira, esperando. Jean puede sentir las palabras atoradas en el cogote y de pronto se siente estúpido parado a medio cuarto con las botas sucias, tan tosco a comparación del rubio, que tiene el aspecto de recién salir de ducharse y huele a jabón y manzanilla, lo cual sólo le pone más tenso; Armin siente simpatía por él y le señala la silla junto a la mesa en la que indudablemente ha pasado noches en vela leyendo.

Jean la mueve un poco sin acercarla y se sienta apoyando un codo en la mesa. Se ve terriblemente incómodo. Lo está.

\- Supongo que ya sabes a qué vine.

\- Me lo imagino, pero podría estar equivocado.

A pesar de todo, Armin se está aguantando la risa. Si le hubieran dicho que algún día, nada más y nada menos que Jean Kirstein se disculparía con él, hubiera calificado esa opinión digna de alguien tan chalado como Hanji, pero mucho menos brillante.

\- Pero si ya lo sabes...

\- No, Jean. A diferencia de lo que piensas, no soy adivino.

\- Armin, basta. No seas gilipollas

Se está divirtiendo a costa suya, el muy cínico.

\- ¿Y bien?

Le cuesta horrores admitir su error. Cuando por fin habla, lo hace a regañadientes y sale casi como un gruñido.

\- Yo no sabía, Armin.

\- Está bien, nadie lo sabe. Prometimos no darle importancia. Si te lo dije fue solamente porque subestimé lo insoportable que te pondrías.

\- Escucha, lo lamento. No tenía idea de... En verdad no quería portarme tan idiota.

Armin sonríe, ambos saben que está mintiendo.

\- Jean, ya te he disculpado. De verdad, no es como si tuvieras que compensarme con tu leche del desayuno, pero tampoco digo que no la aceptaría.

El castaño casi tiene ganas de reírse, pero entonces mira los labios de Armin y toda gracia se esfuma de un plumazo. Jo-der.

\- ¿Jean?

A Jean le están sudando las manos. "Fue agradable", dijo Marco. "Sólo un roce de labios".

"Pero fue agradable", completa su mente. La cabeza de Jean va a explotar si no sale pronto de la habitación, lejos de Armin quien le mira preocupado y le pregunta si está bien mientras se está levantando de la cama en dirección suya, con la mano extendida, como si quisiera comprobar que no tiene fiebre súbita.

Jean se levanta de un salto, asustando a Armin "Y los ojos que pone, ¡dios mío!". Ya le habia notado el color azul profundo, pero nunca en expresión perpleja, en combinación con los labios semiabiertos a punto de decir algo y Jean definitivamente tiene que correr un kilómetro en dirección opuesta.

\- ¡Creo que me ha dado diarrea!

Armin se queda con la mano en el aire, sin decir ni una sola palabra, completamente perplejo. Apenas alcanza a girarse para ver la figura de Jean desapareciendo tras azotar la puerta.

* * *

Jean le ha dicho a Amin que tiene _diarrea._

Jean ha dicho la palabra diarrea frente a _Armin_. En su habitación, solos, tras disculparse.

Jean se quiere morir.

No entiende porqué si Armin es un tío. Delicado en sus gestos y en apariencia, pero un tío. Se la pasa con Eren, Connie y demás y no se sonroja cuando alguno de ellos saca un tema de conversación más que inapropiado. Tan solo hace tres semanas, antes de que toda la locura se desatara en Jean, habían discutido sobre quién se había líado con más tías del cuartel. Armin nunca participaba, se limitaba a seguir comiendo y a escuchar o a enterrar la nariz en el libro de turno mientras engullía pan. Había escuchado de todo casi sin sermonearles y la única vez que había lucido enfermo fue aquella en que Reiner les contó sobre el libro que se había encontrado viejo y abandonado tras una de las literas (Jean también había querido vomitar. Reiner tiró el libro al día siguiente después de que unos cuantos morbosos lo hojearan).

Armin no parecía molestarse con los temas de sobremesa que solían discutir. Armin tomaba las duchas comunales y escuchaba bromas sucias todo el tiempo. Armin era Armin y no era un guarro como Jean, pero tampoco se sentía asqueado fácilmente.

Armin Arlert, era, en resumidas cuentas un tío.

Y si Jean se sentía en exceso avergonzado por haberle dicho que tenía diarrea y salir pitando en vez de reírse de sí mismo, bueno. Eso solo podía significar problemas.


	2. Chapter 2

Puede sentir la mirada clavándosele en la nuca. Armin, por primera vez desde hace dos años, desea que Jean no le mire en vez de lo contrario. Lleva ya cuatro días evitándole a toda costa y sin embargo, le sigue por todas partes con los ojos cuando cree que no se da cuenta. Es gracioso, pero también un poco perturbador. Eren comienza a sospechar y hasta Mikasa parece desconcertada por la actitud de Kirstein.

\- Otra vez te está mirando.

Al otro lado de la mesa, Eren frunce el ceño y mira alternadamente a su amigo y al imbécil que ni por enterado se da de que lo están asesinando con los ojos.

\- ¿Ah sí?

Armin se hace el tonto y sigue comiendo. La sopa se le ha enfríado de tanto alargar el proceso.

\- Parece que quisiera hablar contigo.

Al menos Mikasa parece más simpatética.

\- Mmm.

La situación se vuelve cada vez más insostenible, pero él sabe que sea lo que sea que está sucediendo, Jean necesita tiempo. Y esperar es lo que mejor se le da a Armin.

* * *

Al final ha tenido que esperar casi medio mes.

\- ¡Jean!

\- Hey.

Casi le da un paro cuando abre la puerta y se encuentra con Jean sentado en su cama, esperándolo. No es inusual que Eren y Mikasa pasen el rato en su habitación y no había sospechado nada cuando vio la luz en la ranura bajo la puerta. Jean no tiene cara de arrepentimiento. Parece sumamente concentrado en mirarle de arriba a abajo.

A Armin se le sube el calor a la cara.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- ¿Esta vez no te lo imaginas?

Armin no quiere imaginarse nada. Sobre todo nada que tenga que ver con la mirada de Jean que ahora va rápidamente de sus ojos a su boca.

\- No.

Armin da un paso hacia adelante y la atmósfera alrededor de ambos cambia de un modo abrumador, como si comenzaran a salir de un trance. Jean se lleva una mano al puente de la nariz y se lo pincha con fuerza.

\- Necesitamos hablar. -antes de que Armin pueda preguntar, Jean le responde por sí solo.- Del beso con Marco.

Le mira ahora con intensidad, con ojeras y el cabello desordenado, como si hubiera halado de él constantemente. Armin supone que así ha sido. Decide no mencionar lo exhausto que suena e ignorar el impulso de pasarle los dedos por los mechones fuera de lugar.

\- Bien. ¿Qué quieres que te diga exactamente?

Jean se siente como un patán. Ahí está, en la habitación de Arlert, a la cual ha entrado sin permiso además, preguntándole sobre algo tan íntimo como su primer beso. Y Armin le está siguiendo la corriente. No cabe duda de que es el patán más grandísimo del universo, su sensibilidad aún más inexistente que la de Eren. Pero es que se está volviendo loco.

\- Yo... no estoy seguro.

Armin se sienta en la silla junto a la mesa y le mira brevemente sin decir nada.

\- Armin, joder. Olvídalo, nunca debí preguntar, puedes golpearme si quie-

\- La primera persona a la que quise besar fue a Eren - Jean siente algo desplomársele en el pecho pero no despega la vista de la del rubio. No sabe si quiere seguir escuchando pero es incapaz de moverse.- Así que en parte tenías razón. Aunque eso fue muchos años atrás.

\- ¿Nunca...?

\- No. A Eren le gustan las chicas exclusivamente.

Hay una sonrisa irónica en el rostro de Armin y Jean finge no verla.

\- ¿Y Marco?

El rubio aparta la vista y mira sus manos sobre el regazo.

\- Marco y yo somos amigos. No hubo nada entre nosotros antes o después de lo sucedido.

Jean ya lo sabe, pero es un alivio escucharlo del propio Armin esta vez.

\- En cierto modo, creo que jamás le dije a nadie porque me da vergüenza. Que la primera persona que tuvo ganas de besarme lo hizo por pena.

Sus palabras no suenan resentidas o enojadas. Sólo un poco afectadas, como quien cuenta la desgracia ocurrida a un conocido distante. Jean lo deja continuar.

\- No sé si ya te lo dijo, pero ese día estábamos hablando de Annie.

Jean asiente en silencio, no se lo había dicho, pero a Marco le gusta Annie, es claro como el día. Nada raro que hablara con Armin de ello.

\- Y bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y cuando Marco preguntó si yo tenía a alguien... No pude evitar contarle.

Mierda. A Armin le gusta alguien. Se apuesta lo que sea a que también le gusta Annie. ¿Por qué otra cosa se pondría triste? O Eren, aunque haya dicho que eso fue hace mucho. A lo mejor le gusta Reiner. O Connie. No, Reiner definitivamente. Mierda, mierda, mierda.

Armin se ha quedado callado, perdido en su mente. Jean se aclara la garganta, irritado porque seguramente está pensando en Reiner o quién coño le gustara y se ha olvidado de su existencia.

\- Oh, disculpa. Mmm, en resumen, eso fue todo: algo debí decir que me hizo ver tan miserable que Marco intentó consolarme, supongo. Fue lindo de su parte, pero me confundió totalmente y ni siquiera pude reaccionar.

\- ¿Y si lo hubieras hecho?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Me refiero a qué, - Jean tenía problemas articulando sus palabras.- y ¿si hubiera durado más?

Armin por fin lo miró. Parecía divertido.

\- No lo había pensado. Creo que le hubiera rechazado de cualquier forma. Hubiera sido un error de parte de ambos el forzarnos a continuar.

\- Ya.

\- ¿Satisfecho?

Estaba satisfecho, sí. Pero no del todo.

\- No.

Arlert arruga la nariz levemente, como esperando que a continuación diga algo desagradable. Y sin embargo, su silencio está incitándole a que continúe.

\- ¿Cómo..? - Jean se está casi retorciendo en su lugar. - ¿Cómosesiente?

Suelta tan rápido las palabras que el rubio casi no las distingue.

\- Jean, no entiendo que...

\- COÑO ARMIN, ¿ESTÁS SORDO O QUÉ? ¡QUE CÓMO SE SIENTE!

Amin parpadea varias veces, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Jean está apretando la orilla de la cama con ambas manos y se ha inclinado hacia adelante, demándandole con todo el cuerpo que le responda.

\- ¿Me estás preguntando cómo se siente besar a Marco, cómo se siente a un chico o cómo se siente besar a alguien en general?

\- Maldición, Armin... - la voz de Jean ha bajado peligrosamente y Armin no soporta el modo en que le está mirando; casi le dan ganas de rendirse de una buena vez. Casi.

\- Lo siento, Jean. Es difícil saber de qué hablas.

"Conque esas tenemos", piensa Jean mientras se levanta y camina hacia él.

De pronto el rubio se siente muy muy pequeño y acorralado. La cosa más extraña del mundo debe ser sentirse la presa de Jean Kirstein; él, Armin Arlert, el comelibros del 104, mejor amigo de su rival y sin llegarle a los talones al atractivo de Mikasa. Jean, sin embargo, avanza hasta quedar frente a él y se sienta en cuclillas sobre el suelo. Armin se inclina por instinto hacia él antes de darse cuenta de lo que está haciendo y detenerse, pero a Jean no parece importarle, es más, le sonríe ahora enseñándole los dientes.

\- Yo creo que sabes exactamente de qué hablo.

\- Pues te equivocas.

La sonrisa tropieza y pierde fuerza. "Bien, dos pueden jugar el mismo juego", piensa Armin. Y sin embargo, Jean le mira largamente en el silencio repentino y finalmente gruñe exasperado.

-Tú ganas Armin, si así lo quieres que así sea. Sin rodeos, pero luego no vayas por ahí diciendo que soy un bruto que no trató de manejar las cosas con tacto.

Armin no se lo puede creer cuando Jean se pone de pie, lo toma de las manos y él se levanta, hipnotizado por las pupilas que casi devoran el iris miel de Jean y las manos, ligeramente húmedas pero firmes que le guían hacia la cama con fuerza contenida. Lo sienta sobre las cobijas de lino y lentamente lo inclina hasta que queda recostado, el cabello rubio extendido sobre la tela. Armin está conteniendo la respiración, temeroso de que si suelta el suspiro que lleva dentro, romperá la delicada tensión del momento. Jean queda sobre él a medias, sentado sobre la cama y con una mano a cada lado de su cabeza, mirándole fijo.

\- Creo que lo ignoras, Arlert, pero permíteme informarte que hay otra apuesta sobre ti circulando.

* * *

.

.

.

Tará! ¿qué es esto? ¿un fic actualizado a los pocos días de su publicación? Sé que parece tanto un milagro que puede que hoy lluevan ranas, pero no; es la primera prueba de que las actualizaciones van en serio :3

Y nos falta un capítulo más para terminar este fic, (que no es más que puro coqueteo entre Jean y Armin, la verdad) así que nos leemos pronto! Saludos y ranas para todos ✧ (ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧


End file.
